


Warm

by Blyssabella



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Freezing to death, Hurt No Comfort, Sorry Not Sorry, dumb kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blyssabella/pseuds/Blyssabella
Summary: Gosalyn gets herself into a bit of trouble when she gets caught in a blizzard trying to visit her boyfriend, Louie.
Relationships: Louie Duck & Gosalyn Mallard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: This is based off of an AU that I and a friend created where Huey, Dewey, and Louie became illegal street racers at 14. During the beginning Louie met Gosalyn and they fell in love and only started dating until their later teens.

Gosalyn watched her phone as she curled up on her bed. Louie, her boyfriend, and his brothers had been out of town for the last few days doing races to earn bigger money. He was supposed to text here every day around this time, but he hadn't yet. She'd texted and called him multiple times. Street racing like he was doing could be dangerous for anyone, but especially for Louie, who had no depth perception.

She had been reduced to a puddle on her bed. Worries of Louie crashing swirled around her head and pelted her. Her dads of course tried to ask her what was wrong, but she locked them out. Her dad, Drake, would murder Louie if he knew they were dating. Her phone buzzed and brought her out of her thoughts. She scrambled to see if Louie had contacted her.

It was not. It was just a school friend. Gosalyn groaned in frustration as she resisted the urge to throw her phone. Gosalyn swore that as soon as she got her hands on that boy, she'd rip him to shreds.

She sighed, trying to release some of her anger. She was being ridiculous. Louie could handle himself, and even if he couldn't Huey and Dewey were there to help him. Gosalyn looked down at her phone yet again but rolled her eyes when she saw there were no new messages. Of COURSE she had to start dating an illegal street racer! Of COURSE she couldn't just find a normal guy who went to high school, but… Louie was so badass, and she loved him so much… She'd never trade him for anyone. Damn these feelings! Gosalyn threw her pillow across the room.

She was so worried. She knew that Louie was capable of staying safe, but he wasn't texting her… He always texted her when he said he was going to…

Gosalyn looked outside her window. She knew where they were, and she could easily get there before morning… But a snowstorm was coming in. The news reporter said it wasn't going to be that bad though… Gosalyn grew determined as she grabbed her coat and phone. She threw on her coat and then opened her window. The bitter cold slapped her in the face as she noticed that it had already started snowing. She sighed and jumped out of her window and closed it. She started walking towards the edge of the city as the wind and snow quickly picked up.

* * *

Gosalyn trudged through the snow as she made it to the city limits. The snowstorm had set in much faster than she thought, and it had turned into more of a blizzard. She could barely see where she was going. The cold was biting through every part of her skin but turning back would take more time than getting there would. Her outer most extremities were numbing. She hugged herself as a gust of wind almost blew her over. She was shivering violently as her vision darkened. The wind started blowing again, seemingly determined to knock Gosalyn off her feet. Gosalyn tried to stand her ground, but she was blown over into the snow.

Snow became trapped in her coat. She tried to get up, but… She felt so tired. She stared up at a streetlight filtering through the thick sheets of snow. Her eyes blurred. She was shaking and she just wanted to sleep. Gosalyn became aware again as her phone buzzed in her pocket. Her phone was ringing… Gosalyn struggled as she reached for her phone. Her fingers wrapped around her ice-cold phone. She answered it.

"Hello…?" Gosalyn rasped.

"Hey Gosalyn!" Louie's voice filled the air. "Sorry I didn't text! I got caught up in something!"

Gosalyn grew warm and tired. The phone started to slip from her hand.

"Gosalyn-! Are you okay?"

"Mmm…?'

"Are you outside!?"

"…No…"

"You are! Why!?"

"I was worried about you… I didn't know it would be snowing this much…"

The phone's connection crackled and buzzed as the wind blew snow around her. She was growing more and more warm and so, so tired. She just wanted to take a quick nap. But Louie was still on the phone…

"Lou…?"

"Look, Gosalyn I'm on my way. You on the highway?"

"Yeah… City limits…"

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Stay on the phone," Louie warned

"Mm… I'm tired…"

"Don't fall asleep," Louie said quickly, "how was your school day?"

"Hm… Okay…" Gosalyn's eyes drooped. Her arm was growing sore. The phone started to slip from her hand yet again, and before she was able to grasp at the phone it fell. Her arm landed in the snow by her side. She didn't bother reaching for her phone. She just curled up and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Gosalyn!?"

Louie listened for a reply as he zipped past a white wasteland. This could not be happening… No, no, no… The phone line went dead. Louie pocketed the phone as he kept speeding down the road on his bike. He was soon near the city limits. He was surprised that he hadn't spun out by now. He slowed his bike down to search for Gosalyn. He spotted snow piling up unnaturally. He sped over and got off his bike. He stopped dead in his tracks as his breath hitched.

There he saw his girlfriend in the snow, curled up in a fetal position. Her skin was pale and blue. Snow swirled through the air as he pushed over his bike in an attempt to scramble to her. He made it to her side. He picked up her phone beside her. She must have dropped it… Louie put the phone down and picked up her wrist. He rushed to find a pulse. He waited and hoped and prayed, but he couldn't find it… Tears sprung into his eyes.

"No… No, please no..!" Louie started sobbing as he came to the realization that his girlfriend was dead… He held her limp hand to his beak as he cried. The tears froze his face, but he didn't care. He just wanted to lay and freeze with her, but… He knew he couldn't.

"Gosalyn… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Drake had been furious of course, but mostly he had fallen into a depression. Launchpad somehow convinced Drake to let Louie go to her funeral, but Drake wouldn't let him get close to her casket or he'd call the cops on him. Huey and Dewey had stayed home due to that. Louie looked towards Gosalyn's casket and then looked to where Drake was huddled with his husband, crying. Louie knew this was all his fault, but he wasn't going to let her go without saying a proper goodbye.

Louie got up from his chair and started moving towards the casket despite not being allowed to. Louie stood over Gosalyn's open casket and looked towards her lifeless corpse. There was blush on her face trying to imitate life, but Louie knew it was fake. Louie caressed her cheek as he teared up. She looked so pretty. She was in the clothes she had died in. It wasn't anything fancy, but Louie knew she'd never want to be dressed up. He let out a whine as he could no longer hold back all of his tears.

"I'm so sorry…" Louie sobbed. His legs felt weak. "This is all my fault…"

Louie picked up her free hand and kissed her cold knuckles for the last time.

"… Goodbye…"

"Hey! Get away from her!" Louie heard Drake yell. Louie turned; eyes blank as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'll call the police- "

"Go ahead." Louie said. "This is a damn funeral for your daughter and you're more worried about her boyfriend being arrested? I agree this is my fault, but I know damn well she'd want me here regardless."

With that Louie went back to his seat.

Later Louie watched as they buried his late girlfriend into the cold, unforgiving ground.


End file.
